Insane
by Hedwig junior
Summary: Elena is daring to do Zick something...really embrassing
1. Chapter 1

so yeah I wrote this some time ago when I was in a really crazy mood hope you like it

btw, English is not my first language, so sorry for language and grammar errors

Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me, they belong to Monster Allergy.   
The song is from "Aqua".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Oh Elena, do I really have to?"

"Zick, you know the agreement we both made."

"But...but that's sanguinary!"

"Do you prefer this or..." Elena gave him an evil look.

Zick swallowed hardly. "Ok! I'll do it!"

Determined he adjusted his skirt (no, that's no typing error, hehe) onemore time and went towards the others.

**Flashback, two weeks before**

"Shhh, it's ok Zick, it's ok."

"But...but...she...she's dead!" He sobbed.

"Yeah, I know it's hard, but don't worry. It's alright, I cried too, when I saw this for the first time."

Zick snuffled quietly.

They were sitting on the couch in the living room of Elena's house, making a little "Cinema night", surrounded by mountains of crisps, cola and, Zick favourites, jelly babies.

The day before Elena had practically stormed into the Barrymore house with this offer and now here they were.

"So...", Elena asked as Zick calmed down finally "what do you want to see now? Oh I know! What about Ice Age?"

_Monday, two days later_

"So Zick? Come on what do you want, truth or dare?" Aaron called him up.

It was break.

Zick and some other boys from his form were standing behind the gym, playing spin-the-bottle, one of theire favourite games at the moment.

"Truth", Zick answered unhesitatingly, he didn't liked the Dare-Challenges very much.

"Ok...tell us a secret!"

Zick cropped. "A secret? What kind of secret do you mean?"

"That's unimportant, just tell us one!"

Hastily he thought of something he could tell them...something that doesn't have anything in common with monsters...

Suddenly it bursted into his head.

"Ok listen..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" Elena looked at him with an appalled face.

He swallowed. "Well it was the only thing..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!"

Zick groaned inside. 'This will last a while..."

"YOU DID TOLD THEM THAT I CRIED FOR AN WHOLE HOUR AFTER WE WATCHED 'Titanic' TOGETHER???? ARE YOU COMPLETLY INSANE????"

"Please don't be angry..."

"I'm not angry, I'M DANG ANGRY ACTUALLY! Why didn't you tell them...that Teddy likes to eat terra or something like this?"

"But it's was truth..."

"AND SO? Are you really trying to explain to me that you ruined my status in school JUST BECAUSE IT WAS TRUTH?!?!"

'Damn it, she is really peeved...there's just one thing to do I think...'

"I'm sorry."

Elena only bristled with anger and turned away. Zick grabbed her shoulder.

"No really" he made her look him in the eye "I'm very sorry, Elena. Isn't there anything to make you forgive me...?"

She kept quiet for a while. "Anything?" she finally asked.

Zick breathed a sigh of relief. "Yup, you can choose everything you want."

'How hard can it be?'

Slowly Elena nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want me to do what?!" Zick couldn't believe what she had said.

Elena gave him an angelic smile. "You did understand me. Either this or I'm going to tell the guys at which movie YOU started crying..."

His eyes ripped open. That would be...no, he didn't even want to think about it...

"So?"

"When and where?"

"Ohhh...I thought about the tamers meeting next week..."

If looks could kill, Elena would drop dead straight away.

"Ok."

**Flashback end**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, very slowly Zick moved one food after the other towards the other tamers, who were sitting a few meters away.

'Oh I'm going to kill her...'

BANG! Elena started the music while everybody turned around to Zick. They gasped.

Meanwhile the song started and Zick began to sing.

_"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"_

Oh god, it was so embrassing.

He was wearing a pink tank-top over a short yellow skirt and Elena even put some lipgloss onto his face.

Every single person was starring at him while Zick kept on singing.

_"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours" "_

His father gave him an confused look, while his mother took out her video camera. Zick could see Elena grinning at him. But then suddenly he got an idea...

_"Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Ah ah ah yeah_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeahCome on Barbie, let's go party!Ooh wow, ooh wow"_

This was the end of the song…but should he really…'Oh come on, you already made yourself an idiot, it doesn't matter if you go some farther...'

_"Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just gettin' started  
Oh, I love you **ELENA**!!!"_

**Elena POV**

Oh this is soooo good...I'm soooo evil! She laughed slightly. To bad, the song is already over...

"Oh, I love you ELENA!!!"

Stop it! No he didn't...did he?

**Zick POV**

I saw Elena frown.

The other tamers just kept starring.

'Oh who cares?'

He turned around and walked away towards the place with his real clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Elena kept on starring onto the place Zick recently had been standing on.

She still coulndn't believe that he..that he...

"Arr, Elena?" Lay gave her an half worried, half amused look. "You ok?"

Elena turned towards her, her mouth hung open.

Lay couldn't help but giggling a bit. "What do you think...about going...ähm...somewhere else?" Her eyes hushed over to the other tamers, who all seemed to be very...well...an expretion of being on the one hand very quizzical on the other hand still faithless was good readable on all of their faces.

Slowly Elena nodded and let Lay leed her away.

"What the heck was that?!" Lay's voice sounded like bursting of curiosity.

"Okeeey, like I can say from reading your face you don't really know it, too, don't you?"

...blubb...

"Hey I mean, Elena, Zick...WOW! What do you think right now?"  
After a little while Elena recovered her voice. "Blubb."

Lay raised an eyebrow in disbelievment and confusion. "Äh...blubb?"  
"Yeah...blubb."

Now Lay was a bit worried. uhh, she seems to be out of sorts...I wonder if I should call someone...

...OH MY GOODNESS, Elena Potato, what's up with you? Your best friend just told you that he...and everythink you just can think about is the silly word 'blubb'?

"Boar." Elena finally said "What's up with me?" She turned around to her friend. "Lay...did something really hard hit my head? Did I dreamed? Or did I just drunk to much coffein? Because right now I wouldn't wonder if it is so."

Thanks to heaven...she awakes from her shock! She began grinning. "No, if your're thinking, what I think you're thinking, you didn't just dreamt this!"

"Oh."

"Oh?" Lay asked gently.

"I...I mean...Oh my god! Lay" she really looked unconfident "what am I going to do?"

"How about telling me first why Zick is dressed up like a girl?"  
Elena sighed and started retelling the whole story, inchoate at the movie night.

When she ended Lay was laughing so hardly that Elena was getting a little worried that if Lay wouldn't stop soon, she would have to resucicate her, because she was stiffling...

Lay wipped out the tears of her eyes. "Whoa...I think I should play 'Truth or Dare' with Teddy sometime...but back to topic, what are you going to do now?"

"Didn't I just asked you this question before?"

"Yeah, I know, I hoped you forgot about it...because I havn't got any clue..."

They slided into a pondering silence.

Finally Lay started talking again quietly. "If a guy would say something like this to me, I think, I would go insane. Well, ok perhaps not insane but very...confused. Especially if it's a guy I like" she laughed slighly "well unfortunally the person I got a crash on is...lets put it this way...a bit difficult. He only seems to be interested in flirting, or whatever he wants to call he talk he always trys to make. Anyhow he never would do something like that what Zick has done. We never really talked about it...but do you like him Elena?"

"Well about liking him..."

"You know in which way I ment that."  
Elena bit her lower lip. Of course she knew how Lay ment this, but how to tell her about something she wasn't sure about herself?

He said he would love her. Damn it.

Of course that was great, somehow, but what would happen now?

Would things ever be the same? She didn't wanted the friendship between Zick and her change. She didn't wanted them removing themselves from each other.

How would Zick react if she would tell him, that she didn't feel the same way for him? And, would it even be the truth?

Just don't speak about the whole thing ever again? No, that would work either.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Sometimes it helped her to see just nothing, as if she could turn off the world around her like closing a book. She smiled at this thought.

Yeah, when you just close a book, the story is over, away and you can think about something else. Unfortunally real life doesn't works like that

There were so much thoughts in her head, thoughts that only concentrated on one thing – Zick.

Pictures showed up in her head. Zick and her at the tamers meetings, Zick and her at school, Zick and her at their "Movie night". She saw them both laughing, digussing, how Zick was there for her whenever she was down, and how they fought against Magnacat.

She remembered how jealous she had been when she found Zick having a crush on Lay, how lonely she had felt when he was away on holiday for whole four weeks and she couldn't even phone him, she remenbered how happy she was whenever he was around.

Elena smiled and opened her eyes again.

She knew what she had to do, what she had to tell him and most importantly - how she felt for him.

"Yes."

Lay's head started up, she hadn't exepted Elena talking again. "Yes?"

"Yes." Elena said with emphasis.

Lay's eyes ripped open, "You mean, yes you...?"

Elena nodded.

"WOW, I mean, that's great Elena!" She seemed to be in a fever of exitment "I think you should go and tell him!"

"You're right!" Elena jumped back onto her feet and was just about getting going when she suddenly frozed.

"Lay...what...what if..." she stuttered "What if it was just ment as a joke? What if he just wanted revenge?"

Lay placed her hands on Elenas shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"You said you like him, right?"

"Ye...yeah."

"Than what the hell are you waiting for? Go and get him girl!"

Elena froze for a little moment, than a fire of resolve flamed up in her eyes. "You're righed!" She gave her friend a big hug. "Thanks for everything" she whispered before turning around and heading towards the place she assumed Zick.

"Oh Elena! At which movie Zick began to cry?"

Elena started grinning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh thanks to heaven, a jeans! No skirt anymore!'

Thankfully Zick changed into his normal clothes.

'I really wonder how girls can abide something like this.' He hold up the yellow skirt. 'Can't imagine Elena in this one, hey hold it! I never saw her in a skirt or something like that...where did she get this one from? Oh no' He groaned 'Annie!'

Zick sat down on a snag. 'What a day! I wonder if or rather HOW Elena is going to kill me!'

Suddenly he swallowed, realizing once again what he had done.

'I never planned telling her that I've got a crush on her this way.'

He placed his head on his hands.

'Well however, whats done is done, and whats said is said. Ohhh, did mom really hold the video camera in her hands?'

Slowly and carefully Elena got closer to him.

"Hey Zick." She let herself fall down onto the ground next to him.

"Uhh, Elena!" He looked a bit afrait.

They remained silent.

Finally Elena started talking again. "Why did you never told me you can sing that good?"

"Oh thanks" He couldn't help but sounding sarcastic.

"Sure! And the outfit – You should wear it at school, too!"

Zick raised an eyebrow. "Is that another silly treatment?" His voice sounded harsher as he wanted it to.

"Silly treatment? Who of us both embressed me in front of the whole class?"

"Oh please!"

They glanzed at eachother.

Elena stood up. "You stupid dork!"

"What? I'm a dork? Oh come on Elena! What's your problem?"

"I'VE GOT NO PROBLEM!" Elena was shouting now "I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU, TOO, MISTER I-AM-SO-PERFECT!"

"FINE!" Zick was yelling, too.

"YEAH FINE!" She abandonned and started walking away.

That daffy, selfish, handsome, scurvy, cute...oh hold on...ARRGH ELENA!

She turned around once again, rushed over to the, a little bit confused looking Zick and kissed him.

'???'

Elena let go of him. Did I really just done this? Whoa – perhaps I drank too much coffein however! Didn't I planned this a bit different?

Zick gave her an weird look. "Äh...why again were we arguing?"

"I've got no clue." Elena answered perplexed.

"So" he paused "what are we going to do now?"

"No idea!"

"So" he grinned "if you don't mind...I've got one!" He leaned over to her again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy discovered them first as Zick and Elena walked hand in hand towards them.

"Zick? I'm not sure..." he had a devilish grin on his face "should I call you Zick or better Zickina? By the way you looked awsome in that skirt!" He laughed till Lay hit him on the back of his head. She gave Elena an asking look.

Elena just smiled.

Zick blinked. "Oh Teddy, of course I understand you!"

Teddy looked puzzeld. "What?"

"Yeah, it's ok, I know your just jealous because you havn't got so nice clothes to wear!"

The others giggled. Teddy's face turned red.

"Ok, ok, I've got it! By the way Lay told me why you had to do it, but...Zick at which movie did you started to cry?"

Zick blushed deeper than Elena ever imagined he could.

"Well..."

"Elena, please! Don't say it!" Zicks voice sounded sheepish.

"Oh Zick! It's not that big shame to start crying at 'Bambi'!"

The end


End file.
